On Sand Swept Roads
by River Nightrunner
Summary: Newly-weds Rachel and Charon are on the road again. This time Rachel's headed for Chicago. A city that's Probably no longer standing after something that probably doesn't exist anymore. Warlords, Arena Battles, pint sized deathclaws, killer sand storms and a walk through Charon's childhood home...And it's still just another day in the Wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

**On Sand Swept Roads**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you want to do this. We can leave." Rachel whispered, slipping her left hand into Charon's. He ran a rough thumb over his wife's wedding ring, letting out a long breath.

"No, we came all this way. I need to do this." Charon kept his eyes on the ramshackle door. It was set into a rock face, hidden enough that if you didn't know where it was you probably would walk right past it.

That door hid the entrance to the bunker of General Green. It was the last place Charon had seen the devil himself. Charon wanted to walk in there and find that man's body. Seeing Green's corpse would go a long way towards banishing his own nightmares.

They were just outside D.C. It had taken a little over a week of travel to find the bunker but neither of them had felt the need to move quickly. Charon had asked Rachel if going to New Vegas had really helped. He'd known that it had but he was leading up to asking her about this trip.

She'd told him it had and asked why. That's when he'd asked her if she'd come to this place with him.

Charon kissed Rachel's fingers, taking another settling breath. Rachel didn't push him to go in and she didn't suggest they leave again. The girl just held his hand patiently until he took a tentative step forward.

"Wait here a minute. I want to make sure the old security system is down."

Rachel waited a few minutes outside, listening hard for any signal that there was trouble. Charon reappeared, beckoning her with a finger.

"I didn't go past the keypad by the main entry. It says the system is disarmed but be on guard." Charon scanned the entryway like ghosts wielding weaponry were going to jump out of the walls at any moment. "This place is not safe,"

It looked like the entry to any other vault. Rusted, filthy. It was a vast improvement to the scrubbed sterile structure it had been years ago. Charon punch in a code and the door hissed. This vault didn't have the alarm bells vaults used to signal the door was moving. Rachel found the absence odd.

As the door rolled out of the way they found themselves in an eight by ten metal room. A security camera with a red light was on the ceiling. The only other thing in the room was a plain wooden door on the wall directly in front of them.

Charon reached out for Rachel's hand. She took it without hesitation, surprised to feel his fingers twitching with nerves. It sent a cold wave down her back. Nothing could ever scare her like Charon being scared himself.

Charon put his fingers on the brass doorknob, squeezing Rachel's hand before turning the knob.

Charon didn't let go of her as they stepped into a living room. It looked like they stepped into a large pre-war house. It was stale, the scent of old cigarettes still clinging to the dust coated furniture.

There was a staircase leading to a second level and a hall that led to a kitchen. The TV was cracked but the overhead lights were on. Somewhere the air processors hummed quietly.

Charon hefted his shotgun, doing a sweep of the downstairs. When he muttered it was all clear they went upstairs. At the top of the stairs was a hallway that stretched way too far to be a normal house. It reminded Rachel they were underground.

Four doors lined the walls. Two on each side. Charon pointed to the one on the right closest to them.

"That was Hank's families' apartment." Charon pushed open the door. There was a common room and a kitchenette. Two bedroom doors on the back wall and a bathroom between them.

Charon slowly moved around the room, looking at the two skeletons in the Master Bedroom. It seemed unlikely that both of Hank's parents would have died at the same time but there were to skeletons still snuggled together in bed.

Hank's room was clean and neat. It seems his folks hadn't used it for anything else after their son had left.

Rachel looked around with her husband but she didn't take anything. Usually they'd be looting places like this but it didn't seem right to her. This vault was a dark part of Charon's past, defiantly not something to take souvenirs from.

Charon moved across the hall to the next room. He told her that this had been a Captain's Apartment. It had the same set up as the last. All the room were the same, they were stocked with different foods, books, things like that but the set ups were all the same.

Finally Charon stopped in front of the last door. "This was Green's. He didn't have a family; the old bastard was too much of a prick for any woman to put up with even in those days."

"Do you want me to go first?" Rachel asked as Charon stood there. Charon shook his head, reaching for the knob.

He paused again but he turned the doorknob, stepping into the familiar apartment. Pictures hung on the wall of a pudgy man with black eyes. In every one of them he was shaking the hand of some important looking official.

Charon swept the room while Rachel inspected the awards and framed documents that were on the walls along with the pictures. It looked like Green liked to remind himself of how important he was before the bombs dropped.

"He's not here," Charon growled.

"Maybe he's in another part of the house." Rachel soothed, not liking the alarm in her ghouls voice.

"Yeah, storage and the control room for the vault are in the basement. There's a door in the master kitchen." He grumbled, his eyes still searching the room for the missing corpse.

Rachel took his hand, leading him to the kitchen area. She reached for the basement door but Charon stopped her. "Wait, let me take the lead. The security system down there is on a separate circuit. If it's on we'll have to get to the control room to shut it down."

Rachel nodded, moving aside so Charon could take point. When the door swung open the first thing that hit them was the smell. Rachel grimaced, swearing under her breath. She'd dealt with bad smells before but this was both rancid and unexpected.

"How many people lived here? It smells like an army died down there."

"After Hank and I left there were seven." Charon commented, glaring down the black stairwell. Charon cocked what was left of his ear towards the darkness; he thought he'd heard something down there. A whimper?

"Charon?" Rachel whispered, the warning in her voice making him look at her. She was looking at the kitchen table, one hand on a porcelain coffee mug. "This is warm,"

"What?" Charon's eyes locked on the cup like it held nuclear war inside. He put his hand over the top, needing to feel the heat for himself. Behind them there was a creek on the stairs. They both whipped around, guns up. Rachel had gone to one knee so Charon could fire over the top over her head.

Rachel glared at the smiling ghoul in the door frame. He was holding a nine millimeter pistol in his grizzled hand and he was dressed in an ancient military uniform that looked like it hadn't been washed in over a hundred years.

There was something about the way the man smiled at them. _No_, she realized, not smiling at them. He was smiling at Charon. It was a crazed, cold look. One very similar to Ahzrukhal's.

The stranger's grin widened. "Charon, you're still alive?"

Charon didn't make a sound but the other ghoul kept talking. "Isn't this my lucky day. What? Not even a salute for your general?"

Rachel's eye's widened. She had had the sneaking suspicion that this ghoul was General Green but she hadn't wanted to believe it. She chanced a look up over her shoulder, paling when she found Charon frozen in place. His gun was shaking in his hands.

Green looked down at her, that oily grin still on his face. "You are a pretty little thing. Tell me, how'd a young little girl like you end up with Charon's contract?"

This time he paused, waiting for an answer. She humored him. "Just got lucky I guess,"

"I would be willing to double your luck. Whatever you want for it I'd pay. I imagine you know how much something like Charon is worth." He kept his eyes on her and Rachel grit her teeth. He was talking about Charon like a thing, not a person. Not a man.

"He's not for sale." She hissed.

Green shrugged. "You had your chance girl, you should have taken my offer. I suppose it's a good thing we had those fail-safe put into place. Subject A0963, As your commanding officer I order you to subdue your current employer and retrieve your contract. I will be taking it back now."

Rachel jumped to her feet, furious beyond anything she'd felt before. Behind her Charon's eyes were blank. His eye was twitching as his brain tried to work out the orders. Orders he couldn't follow.

"You son of a bitch," Rachel snarled, planting herself firmly between Charon and his tormentor.

Green ignored her. Instead he scowled at Charon. "I gave you an order. Obey me!"

Charon felt like he was falling. He couldn't breathe, his throat was too tight. His muscles twitched, trying to obey but his brain kept going blank. He couldn't obey. The contract no longer existed and when Green found that out he'd torture Charon until he was dead.

Charon's mind reeled until Rachel stepped back, pressing her back against his chest. Her warmth anchored him back into the present. She was his very own saving angel.

"No," Charon finally choked.

General Green turned his head slowly. "What did you just say to me?"

Charon shifted forward, pressing back against his wife. "I said you can take your gods all damned orders and shove 'em up your ass. I'm not your slave anymore."

"Subject A-"

"Shutup," Rachel snapped, pulling her trigger. Her hunting rifle made quick carnage of the old general's knee. She could have killed him but it was something Rachel knew Charon should do.

Green started to fall back down the dark stairwell but Charon grabbed a fist full of the man's shirt. He tossed Green to the floor after Rachel took the man's pistol.

Charon crouched over the cursing ghoul, Rachel standing right beside him. "You have haunted the worst of my nightmares. Killing you this easily is almost a disappointment."

Green stared up into Charon clouded cold blue eyes. "I don't understand. The fail-safe…"

"Might have worked a couple years ago," Charon hissed. "But Rachel, she's not my employer. Not anymore. She's my wife."

"Impossible. You can't have emotions. Your contract-"

"I burned it," Rachel announced coolly. "Charon's a free man."

Charon leveled his combat shotgun at Greens forehead as the other ghoul opened his mouth. "Wait! We cou-"

Whatever he'd been about to say was lost in the thunderous boom from Charon's combat shotgun.

Charon stood there for a long minute looking at the place where Green's head had been. He felt lighter. Like a ten ton weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The encounter did seem a little anti-climatic but Green had been overconfident. He'd never imagined that Charon would ever find a person to help rid him of his contract.

"Charon? Are you alright?" Rachel asked softly, taking his hand.

"I am now," He squeezed her fingers. "I'm glad you were here although we might have gotten lucky. I don't think the failsafe would have worked without my contract but the orders he gave are what really saved us."

Rachel nodded, she'd wondered about that. "Good thing you don't have an employer to subdue."

Charon nodded. "Or a contract to retrieve,"

Rachel knelt, picking threw Green's pockets. She came up with a handful of bullets and a tarnished key.

"I wonder what this goes to."

Charon turned towards the dark basement with a growl. "Let's find out. Whatever he's been doing down there won't be a benefit to society."

Charon flicked the light switch. At the bottom of the old concrete stairs was a dark stain that looked a lot like blood. The stairs turned down another hallway at the bottom so they couldn't see anything beyond the stain to tell them what might be waiting down there. Charon put a heavy boot on the first step, pausing again to listen.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Beside him Rachel nodded.

"I sounds like…" Rachel paused, searching for the right words. "Like someone trying not to cry."

Charon had a bad feeling as they descended the steps. On the landing he turned into the first long, wide storage room. He stopped dead in his track, spinning to stop his wife from seeing into the room.

"Rachel, go upstairs." He ordered.

"What?" She squeaked surprised.

"I mean it. I'll explain, I promise. Just." He locked eyes with her. "Just wait for me upstairs,"

Rachel hesitated but she obeyed. Between the smell of death and Charon's face she decided to let him protect her. "Alright," She handed over the key she'd found. "But if I hear gun shots I'm going to come running."

"Fair enough," Charon told her, turning her back in the direction of the kitchen.

When Rachel was safely up the steps Charon turned back into the storage room. It wasn't storage anymore, it was a cell block. Cages lined the walls. Most of them were caked with blood, vomit and other substances. There were bodies in almost all of them ranging in different degrees of decomposition.

That bothered Charon a little. He'd seen plenty of gore in his long life and he'd grown a high tolerance. What had bile rising in his throat was the fact that none of the bodies looked to be over the age of twelve.

There were plenty under that age though. Children. That bastard had been experimenting on children.

Charon inspected every cage. The sound they'd heard before was gone but he found the source. A little boy covered in filth was curled in a terrified little ball in one of the last cages.

"Jesus," Charon cursed softly. The child kept wide, tear filled eyes on him. Charon unlocked the cage and the boy whimpered, trying to press further back. He couldn't have been more than three and the cage still wasn't big enough for him to stand up in.

"It's alright," Charon did his best to sooth. "My name is Charon Boone. I'm going to get you out of here."

The little boy looked him over before he uncertainly reached for Charon's outstretched hand. Charon took his little hand gently, helping him out of the cramp cage. Charon picked the child up, searching the cages for any other survivors. There weren't any.

He found the control room, quickly punching in the password. According to the journal he found Green had been trying to make new "_employees_" for over sixty years. Adults hadn't worked out so he'd switched to _more suggestible minds._ Charon shook his head, he found files with ID numbers but no names. The ID that matched the number tattooed on the boys wrist just said he was taken from a caravan six months ago.

Charon shifted thought the computer files until he found what he was looking for. He punched in the authorization code, set the timer for fifteen minutes and hit enter.

Charon held the boy close, leaving the basement quickly. Rachel was waiting at the top of the stairs. She opened her mouth, eyes on the boy but Charon shook his head. "Place is gonna blow, let's get the hell out of here.

She nodded, hefting her gun. They were a good distance away when the ground shook under their boots, announcing the bunkers detonation. Charon watched the smoke billow in the distance with a grunt of satisfaction.

Rachel dropped her pack, fists on her hips. "Well, that's that."

Charon nodded, shifting the child in his arms so he could get a look at him in the daylight. He was dirty, bruised and too skinny. Sandy blonde hair caked with blood barely hid scars from poorly performed surgery. He did have brilliant emerald green eyes. Eye's that were locked on Charon.

The boy whimpered softly. Charon took a seat on a nearby rock, placing the child on his knee.

"You found him down there?" Rachel asked, looking him over with pity filled eyes.

"Yeah, There were two dozen cages…he was the only one still alive."

"That's awful,"

The boy had a death grip on Charon's arm. The ghoul let him cling, talking softly. "Do you know what your name is?"

He nodded.

Charon tried again. "What's your name?"

"B8934," he whispered. Charon cursed under his breath.

"What was your name before?"

The boy thought for a long minute but in the end he just shook his head. Charon hugged the little guy. "I'm sorry. They did it to me too."

"Charon?" Rachel put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's take him down to the river. We can get him cleaned up and figure out where to go from there."

Charon nodded. He tried to put the child down but he clung to the ghoul. Wordlessly Charon settled him against his chest plate. Rachel took the lead, gun up in case of trouble. She didn't call for Claws just yet, she didn't want to scare the boy in Charon's arms.

She glanced over at the two several times. Charon was incredibly gentle with the child. She caught herself thinking that he'd make a good dad. Rachel knew it was impossible to have a baby fathered by Charon but still.

It was still before noon when they hit the river but they decided to make camp under an overpass. Charon gently set the boy on a rock, kneeling in front of him.

"Hey, I'm going to give you a name. A real one, ok?"

The boy sat up a little straighter, looking at Charon. "What about Bobby? Do you like that?"

Bobby nodded vigorously. "Good. Now I want you to meet my wife." Charon shifted so Bobby could see past him. "That's Rachel. She's going to take you down to the water and give you a bath okay."

Bobby thought that over leaning forward to whisper one word in Charon's ear. Charon chuckled, nodding. "Yes, very pretty. I promise she's very nice too. Will you go with her?"

Bobby looked Rachel over before nodding his agreement. Charon put him on the ground, noting the boy's limp as he crossed the hard parked dirt.

"Ray, look him over when he's clean ok. He's had a rough few months."

Rachel used most of their soap but an hour's worth of work later Bobby was standing on shore with clean skin. Rachel had ended up tossing his cloths into the river, letting the current take those filthy rags away.

She'd given Bobby one of her clean white T-shirts to wear instead. It hung past his knees but it was better than nothing.

The poor boy was bruised and she'd seen evidence that he'd been beaten several times. The scars under his hairline were choppy. Whoever had worked on him really had no business performing surgery.

The boy also had a fever. It wasn't bad but it was cause to be concerned.

Rachel picked him up, carrying Bobby back to Charon.

The ghoul had gotten a fire going while she'd been with Bobby at the river. Meat sizzled on sticks over the flames. Charon picked a stick up, blowing on the meat before handing it to the boy. Boy took it carefully, looking at it.

Charon wordlessly took his knife from his boot, slicing off a bit of the meat in Bobby's hands. Charon popped the morsel into his mouth while the boy watched. As soon as Charon swallowed Bobby descended on the food like a starving deathclaw.

"He's a smart kid." Rachel commented softly.

Charon nodded. "How's his health?"

"He has a fever we'll have to watch. If it gets much worse we'll need to make a run for Underworld. That's the closest doctor I know of that knows what he's doing. Honestly we should probably take him to Barrows anyway. Those scars are only a few days old and whoever did it didn't know what they were doing."

Charon watched as the kid tossed aside the empty stick, looking up at the adults.

"Go ahead, that's all for you." Charon told him.

Bobby's eyes went wide but he wasted no time grabbing another stick of meat.

"You're right. Should we take the deathclaw?" Charon asked.

"It would be the safest way. He could ride with me. It would give him some time to sleep."

Charon nodded, moving to sit next to the boy. "Bobby, I don't want you to be afraid. Rachel and I have a pet. It's friendly like a dog. But it's not a dog, it's a deathclaw."

Bobby went a little pale, looking from Charon's to Rachel's face. Rachel whistled and within a minute Claws appeared around the edge of the overpass. Bobby grabbed onto Charon's leg so the ghoul lifted him up, "It's okay. This is Claws. He's going to help us get you to see a good doctor."

Rachel petted Claws' nose while Charon talked. When the ghoul was done he brought Bobby over to Claws. Claws sniffed the kid from his bare feet to the top his hair before he flick out his tongue, licking the end of his nose.

Charon scowled. "Hey. Asshole. How come you lick me and Rachel's whole faces but you're nice to the boy?"

Claws made a playful gurgling sound in the back of his throat, licking the entire side of Charon's face. Charon swore, annoyed. Bobby started giggling though and the sound doused Charon's irritation.

Rachel climbed onto Claws' back. When she was settled she reached for Bobby. Much to her pleasure he reached for her too. Bobby settled in front of her, his little hands planted on the top of Claws' head.

Rachel nudged Claws into motion, Charon walking along beside them. Charon could have ridden too. Over the years the animal had grown to rival the size of any Alpha deathclaw either of his people had ever seen.

They weren't in a huge hurry though and Charon didn't like riding unless he had too. He felt better able to deal with danger when his boots were planted firmly on the ground.

* * *

**Here it is. the beginning of the next Rachel & Charon adventure! How's my grammar? Better? If anyone would like to Beta this story let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sound of child's laughter floated in the wasteland evening air. Bobby was sitting on a rock big enough that he was level with Charon's torso. The ghoul had what was more of a branch than a stick in his hands, eye's on Claws.

Charon shook the stick in the air, getting Claws' attention again. The deathclaw made a whining sound, waggling his tail in the air. He was dancing from one foot to the other, unable to hide his excitement.

Charon pitched that stick for everything he was worth and Claws took off running, showering both ghoul and boy with gravel. Bobby giggled again, clapping his hands. Claws caught up with the air born branch still over his head and leapt, catching it in his teeth. He didn't land gracefully. Instead the massive deathclaw landed nearly on his head, tumbling tail over horns.

He scrambled to his feet, shook himself off and pranced back to Charon. Claws dropped the slobber cover stick on the ghoul boots, lashing his tail back and forth in delight.

"Again!" Bobby yelled, echoing Claws' own thought.

Bobby didn't stay much, he still preferred whispering single words into Charon's ear rather than speak out loud. That was fine with the adults. They'd only had him for a little over forty-eight hours. He'd speak at his own pace.

Rachel shook her head, a smile on her lips. "You guys are foolish," She called, laughing.

"You're just jealous you've never thought of playing fetch with Claws," Charon chuckled, winding up and throwing the stick again.

Rachel flashed a brilliant grin, "You're right." She poked at the noodles she was cooking. They looked done to her.

"Hey guy's, Dinner!" She called out to the men.

"Do you want me to check it?" Charon asked. Rachel had never mastered the art of cooking and while she could get offend by his offer she didn't. He was probably right.

"If you want too,"

Charon tested one noodle, nodding his head. "You're getting better,"

"Really?" she looked back down at the meal she'd prepared.

"A little," He conceded, "They aren't even burnt tonight."

Rachel chuckled. "Maybe I'll cook tomorrow night too."

Charon kissed her forehead, "let's not get excited."

Rachel whacked his arm lightly before spreading the noodles into three bowls. The biggest one she handed to Charon, the next she gave to Bobby and the third she kept for herself. Hers was mostly broth but that was fine, Bobby need the food a lot more than she did.

After dinner was cleaned up Rachel and Charon tucked Bobby into a sleeping roll. He fell asleep quickly but Rachel frowned, feeling his forehead. "His fever is getting worse. Tomorrow we should push hard for Underworld. We could make it a couple hours after dark with a little luck."

"How serious do you think it is?"

Rachel bit her lower lip, thinking. "Serious enough for me to want to be moving by first light,"

Charon nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. He knew deep down that the odds of the boy surviving a botched surgery were low. Trouble was he had gotten attached to Bobby. Worse was that Rachel had too. He could tell by the way she mothered him. They hadn't talked about what they were going to do with Bobby after Underworld but Charon had visions of the two of them raising the boy together.

Charon watched his wife stroke Bobby's hair while she whispered the words to her favorite song. It made the ghoul's heart twist painfully. If Bobby died he would morn the child. Rachel would be heartbroken.

Rachel caught Charon gazing at her somberly and the corners of her mouth pulled down. "We still have a chance. Doctor Barrow's is one of the best. I can't think of anyone I'd trust more."

Charon nodded, clearly she'd been think the same thing he'd been. "You're right. We'll deal with whatever happens when it happens,"

Rachel nodded, watching Charon heft his rifle. "Get some sleep smoothskin. I'll take first watch."

"Okay. Wake me when you get tired." She made it sound like an order but they both knew he'd probably be up all night. Charon didn't sleep when he had something on his mind.

* * *

A heavy hand on her shoulder woke Rachel up. The sky was just starting to lighten and her eye's slid to Charon. "You took my watch."

He nodded. "Didn't feel like sleeping."

Rachel understood so she didn't chastise him for being up all night. Sitting up Rachel rolled the stiffness from her shoulders and stretched to crack her back. Bobby was still sleeping soundly so neither of the adults bothered to wake him. Charon fitted Claws with his armor while Rachel picked up their camp.

When they were ready to move Rachel climbed into the saddle after making Claws crouch low to the ground. Charon passed his wife the sleeping boy and Claws stood. Claws was too tall now to allow even someone as tall as Charon to pass something like a child to his rider.

It was midmorning when the boy finally woke up. He refused the water they offered him and his skin was flushed. His fever was getting worse much quicker than it had the day before. Without saying a word Charon picked up their pace.

Bobby slept fitfully the whole day. It was a huge relief to both Rachel and Charon to see the Washington monument towering over them when they finally made it to the museum plaza. The Brotherhood of Steel men guarding the plaza brought up their gun when they spotted Claws but relaxed when Charon whistled. Once the men saw who it was they waved but didn't interfere.

Rachel nudged claws into a quick trot, holding Bobby tightly against her chest. Charon jogged a few paces behind, just as eager as his wife to get the boy into The Chop Shop.

Willow flicked her cigarette to the ground, shoving away from the wall when Claws rounded the corner.

"Where's the fire?" She asked, eyes widening when the deathclaw crouched down and Rachel slid from his back with the boy still clutched in her arms.

"Please say Doctor Barrows is here," Rachel pleaded.

Willow nodded, moving to open the doors for them. Rachel passed Bobby to Charon. The ghoul had a much longer stride and Rachel was afraid at this point seconds did matter.

Charon winced as Bobby moaned softly. It was the only sound he'd made in hours. Rachel ran ahead of him, hauling open the doors to the city. The ghouls that made the old Museum of History their home all gawked as Charon and his smoothskin rushed down the length of the room.

A tiny female ghoul even dragged open the door to the Chop Shop for them and Rachel sent her a thankful nod.

Nurse Graves dropped the clipboard she'd been looking at when they burst into the clinic. Barrow stood up from his chair so fast he knocked it over. "What the hell?"

"Got a kid that needs help," Charon growled, shifting Bobby so Barrows could he his face. Barrow immediately felt the boys head and cursed under his breath.

"Put him on that first table. Nurse set up an IV and get my tools ready." He barked, moving to the sink to scrub his hands. "What happened?"

Rachel shook her head. "We found him in a cage somewhere about three days from here. I think somebody tried brain surgery on the poor kid."

Barrow swore again, snapping on a pair of gloves. "You two better go get a drink. This is going to take awhile."

Charon started to grumble but Rachel took his hand. "Barrow will come find us when he's done. We'll only be in the way,"

She'd whispered the words but Barrows was nodding his head in agreement. Charon was still grumbling but he followed Rachel anyway. She was right of course. Charon knew she didn't want to leave any more than he did but the clinic wasn't big enough for spectators.

Charon and Rachel ignored the curious glances from the Underworld residents as they trudged up the marble steps towards Carol's Place. Since Rachel had acquired Charon's Contract all those years ago neither one of them wanted to set foot back in The Ninth Circle.

Carol met them at the door. Her face was twisted with worry as she ushered them inside. "Greta said she'd seen the two of you rushing towards the Doctor with a baby in your arms,"

"Greta is only a touch wrong." Rachel sighed, letting Carol guide her to a chair. "He must be three or maybe four."

"Poor thing, where did you find him?" She asked, whirling away to fetch three mugs and a stream pot of coffee.

Charon and Rachel exchanged a glance before Charon blew out a breath. "It's not a nice story,"

Carol sat down, pouring coffee for the three of them before she met his eyes. "I didn't think it would be, but it looks like you two need to tell it. It's what mothers are for, to listen even when the stories aren't nice."

Charon debated for another second but he couldn't refuse Carol. Carol had been doing her absolute best to mother him ever since Rachel had saved him from The Ninth Circle. He suspected the woman had wanted to mother him for years but Ahzrukhal wouldn't let her in his establishment.

Charon ended up telling her everything. About why they'd gone out there in the first place. About finding a crazed ghoulified General Green and about the logs he'd read before he blown that cursed bunker straight to hell. When he was finished Rachel had his hand in hers, doing her best to give as much comfort as she herself was getting from the contact. Carol's foggy eyes were misty but she wiped the moisture away.

She got up from her chair, stepped around the table and hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry Charon. You are too good a boy to have gone through so much."

Charon didn't know what to say. The hug had him frozen on the spot. Carol released him, collecting the now empty cups before leaving the couple.

Charon kissed Rachel's fingers, tugging her from her chair to his lap. He hated waiting. Barrows was taking forever. At least it meant the Bobby hadn't died… yet.

Charon held into Rachel, using her as a comfort object while they waited for news. A few people wandered in and out but nobody tried to speak to them. A few looked like they wanted to but Charon suspected Carol was running interference.

When Doctor Barrows finally shuffled into the room all the chatter from the other patrons stopped abruptly. The old Doctor looked tired. A hard, cold, ball formed in the pit of Charon's stomach.

Doctor Barrows slumped into the Chair Carol had used a few hours ago, setting his hands on the table. "Whoever cut into that kid should be hunted down and hung." Barrows said softly. "I'm amazed he made it here alive. I did everything I could but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry."

Rachel turned her head, hiding her face in Charon's shoulder while she cried silently. The only thing giving her away was the way her shoulders were shaking. Charon had to clear his throat to speak and even then the sound was raspier than usual.

"Thank you for trying. What do we owe you?"

Barrow shook his head sadly. "Nothin'. Just promise me you killed whoever was responsible for that mess."

Charon nodded solemnly, holding onto Rachel. "I blew him away myself."

* * *

**The next chapter won't be nearly so grim! Review are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun beat down on the Capitol Wasteland. Another few minutes and he'd be home where he could get a cold beer and a warm kiss from his wife. Charon paused just a few yards from the gates of Megaton. It was the smell in the air that had him stopped in his tracks.

With a groan and a sinking feeling in his chest Charon trudged over to Claws' coral. Charon, grumbling under his breath the whole time, slid the steal window plate open on the door..

"Hey!" he barked when he saw it. Charon yanked open the steel door, stomping into the fenced in area. Claw was gleefully rolling in the remains of a Mole Rat. At least it used to be a Mole Rat. A two day old rotting carcass was all the was left of it.

"Knock it off! I am not giving you another bath this month!" Charon growled. "It's a pain in the ass." Rachel had said she was going to take care of the carcass last night while he was gone.

Normally Rachel would have gone with him but the package Moira needed them to deliver was for a perverted old man named Dukov. Dukov had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, the last encounter Rachel had had with the man had ended up in a fist fight. Rachel had won but Dukov still made a grab for her ass when they were leaving.

When she'd found out he was the recipient of the package she'd said it might be safer for everyone if she stayed behind. Charon agreed with her. He didn't think he could keep her from shooting Dukov this time around.

Charon scanned the pen, growling. "Where is your mother?"

Claws yawned. Shaking his head Charon pulled open the large gates on the back side of the pen, letting the deathclaw out into the wasteland. "Go play you big bastard."

Claws took off while Charon set to work. It took over an hour to get the coral cleaned out. By the end of it he smelled horrendous. He thought about going in search of Rachel just so she could share in the scent emanating from him but the ghoul dismissed the idea after a few seconds. He couldn't stand himself long enough to be that spiteful.

Instead of heading home he headed for the showers. Twenty minutes later Charon felt better. He'd used half a box of soap but at least he didn't smell like sun rotted meat anymore.

Charon slung his pack over his shoulder, making the hike home in a less than a wonderful mood. He opened the door and almost tripped over his own feet. Rachel was sitting on their couch with a baby in her arms. She was giving the little human person a bottle with a ridiculous smile on her face.

"Rachel…?"

She grinned up at him. "Welcome home honey,"

Charon closed the door before dropping his pack on the floor. "I was only gone twenty four hours…where'd you get an infant?"

She chuckled, he sounded so suspicious. "Relax, he's not a new pet. Nova and Jericho were exhausted so I offered to babysit while they took a nap."

That made sense. Nova and Jericho had welcomed their son Maverick just a few weeks ago. Jericho and Nova were both beat. Sometimes Charon could hear the little guy crying at night. The kid had a good set of lungs.

Watching his wife gently rock the little fellow almost had Charon depressed. It was more than just the fact that she was touching a baby. Rachel had played with Maverick before. This was the first time she'd had him over here without the infant's folks though. She looked…natural.

Charon decided it was the way she was looking at the child. It had been three months since they'd buried Bobby. His marker was just outside Megaton in the little cemetery plot the town had constructed.

Rachel would make an excellent mother he thought again. It was something that entered his thoughts a handful of times a week. The notion always upset him. After all a child was the one thing he couldn't give her.

Rachel unfolded herself from the couch, standing. "I'm going to go set up a place for him to take a nap. Here, hold him a minute for me."

Before Charon could protest Rachel pressed little Maverick into the ghouls arms. Charon froze like the baby was made out of mini nukes.

"Ray, wait!" he hissed, panicked. Maverick felt so delicate in his hands.

She laughed. "Relax. He won't bite you…he doesn't have teeth,"

Charon watched her bounce up the stairs before looking down at the small person he was holding. Maverick squirmed a little, looking even smaller in Charon's arms. A second passed before his face screwed up and he started to wail.

"Rachel!" Charon's panic shot up several levels. "Help me woman! I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Just bounce him a little," she called down the stairs. She didn't sound concerned in the least.

Charon obeyed, bouncing the child softly. He was terrified he'd hurt the little bugga'.

Amazingly Maverick quieted, looking up at Charon with big hazel eyes. Jericho's eyes, he realized. They looked better on the baby. Charon smiled tentatively. "Hello,"

Maverick cooed as Charon bounced him a little faster.

"He likes you," Rachel murmured, reappearing next to her husband.

"He's not bad himself," Charon rumbling, passing Rachel the infant.

After Rachel had the baby napping upstairs she grabbed Charon a beer, joining him on the couch. "Have you ever thought about having children?" Charon asked thoughtfully once she was settled.

"Not until recently, you?" Rachel told him honestly. Charon put an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It never seemed like an option for me but recently…I don't know. Maverick's cute."

In truth Charon had been thinking about children since Nova had told them she was pregnant. Those thoughts had intensified after Bobby. He knew eventually the subject would come up again and he'd put a lot of thought into how they might have one if Rachel ever decided she wanted one.

"Rachel," he started carefully. "If you think we're ready to have a tiny person underfoot there are ways we could make that happen."

Rachel pulled away from him enough so that she could see his face. "Really? I thought ghouls were barren,"

"We are," Charon assured her quietly. "But we could go over to little lamp light. See if any of those kids are looking for folks. Or we could find a suitable donor. Billy Creel might be a good. He's healthy, strong."

Rachel settled back against him. He could feel her shaking her head. "I'm glad you've put so much thought into it but if I were going to have a baby I would want it to be your genetic code."

Charon sighed, feeling like less of a man than he had in a very long time. "That would be next to impossible."

Rachel straightened to look up at him again. "Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"You said _next to impossible_ instead of just saying _impossible_."

Charon shifted uncomfortably as Rachel eyed him like a dog listening to a high pitch sound.

"Well…If. _IF_ Chicago was still standing there may be a very slim chance."

"How?" Rachel asked, eyeing him.

"Well," if Charon could still blush he would be now. "Right before I got shipped out to Alaska I was afraid that I might not come back. I was the last male in my family line so I…took percussions."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

Charon ran an embarrassed hand down his face. "Before the war men could go to these special clinics where they could cryogenically store …um…genetics."

"Like blood samples?" Rachel asked but she was fighting not to grin.

"You know what I'm trying to stay," Charon pleaded.

"I don't," she insisted. She was going to make him say it.

Charon heaved a sigh. "They could store…sperm."

He didn't know what he was expecting her reaction to be but thoughtful wasn't one of them. Rachel thought for a long time before she spoke again.

"So if that clinic is still standing maybe your genetics are still there?"

Charon nodded. "If Chicago is even still there. I haven't heard anything out of that part of the country in two hundred years. The caravans say the sandstorms are impassable. I heard a rumor that the Brotherhood sent a couple vertibirds to set up an outpost there years ago and those boys were never seen again."

"That does sound like a suicide mission. But Charon, if there is even the slightest chance that we could have a baby wouldn't you want to find out? Just to know for sure?" She asked.

Charon wanted to say no. He wanted to tell her he was just fine not knowing but he couldn't. He did want to know. Even if they got there and the city was gone they would at least know one way or the other.

"When do you want to leave?" he asked instead of answering her.

"For a long trip like that we'll need to gather up some supplies. How about the end of the week?" She asked.

Charon agreed. "I guess we're going to Chicago." He thought about that for a minute, taking a long pull from his beer. "If the city is still there would you like to see if we could find my old neighborhood? Maybe the place my house was?"

Rachel straightened. "Yes! It would be nice to see where you grew up."

Rachel sipped her own beer, enjoying being cuddled up to her husband for a few minutes before she thought of something. "Hey Charon?"

"Hmm?"

"You told me that when you finished your training they gave you all new names. What was your name before?"

"Before?" he hedged.

"Before the war." She asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter," he told her, hugging Rachel close to him. "The kid that left Chicago died over two hundred years ago. Charon is who I am now."

Rachel wanted to press him about it but at the end of the day he would always be Charon to her so it didn't matter. If Charon didn't want to talk about it or if he even didn't remember that was just fine.

They dozed together on the couch for another hour before a knock on the door roused them. Rachel got up to answer it. Smiling when she saw Nova and Jericho standing in the doorframe. The couple entered both greeting Charon.

"How was he?" Nova asked, eyes scanning the room for her son.

"He's been an angel all day. He's upstairs napping as we speak." Rachel assured her, leading the woman upstairs.

Jericho plopped down in the reclining chair next to the couch. Charon got him a beer and offered the man a cigarette. "Here,"

"Thanks," Jericho said gratefully. "Nova has instituted a _No Smoking in the House_ rule and I'm going crazy. I want to stay close to them but I want to go outside and have a cigarette."

"No smoking rules?" Charon asked, confused.

Jericho nodded, "Yeah. Our place is small and the smoke isn't good for Maverick." Jericho explained. "How was downtown? A war zone?"

Charon shook his head. "A couple raiders and unusually one pissed off bloat fly. It's not like it was ten years ago. I haven't seen a super mutant in years. D.C is almost gettin' tame."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." Jericho growled. "When the Enclave swept through they really wiped out a lot."

Charon flicked his ashes into a tray. "I know what you mean."

Footsteps on the stairs prompted the men to snuff out what was left of their cigarettes. Nova was laughing at something Rachel had said. Maverick was wrapped in a thin blanket, sleeping soundly in his mother's arms.

Charon glanced over at his friend and saw the admiration on Jericho's face. He wanted that. He wanted to feel the kind of affection that only a parent could feel for their children. Rachel sent Charon a small smile as she passed, seeing their friends out the door.

When it was closed she looked at the ghoul she loved. "So, what do you think we should pack for Chicago?"

Charon thought about it and the rumors that surround that part of the country. "We better go over to Moira. This is going to be one hell of a trip."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Chicago?" Gob repeated. "Why the hell are you two head there? I thought that whole area was a death trap."

Rachel sipped her whiskey Nuka. "That's what Charon said too."

"So why you goin'?" The bartender asked again, running a rag along the inside of the glass he was holding.

"For right now call it curiosity." She told her friend. "Charon and I are working on something but if it doesn't workout I don't want to have to explain why to everyone we know."

Gob cocked an eyebrow but he didn't pester her any more. Instead he grabbed two bottles and topped off her drink. "So Chicago. You'll be gone for awhile than. I'm gonna miss you around here."

"I'm gonna miss you too. But hey, maybe when we come back I can bring you a souvenir."

Gob laughed, "Sure smoothskin. That would be perfect."

Rachel laughed with him, sipping her drink when she could breathe again. "And if we don't come back Simms knows you get our house."

"You'll be back Smoothskin," gob insisted, not like the turn the conversation had taken.

Rachel snorted. "I know. But at least you'll give it back if it takes us awhile to make it home. After All the last time we headed across country we were gone almost a year."

"How long do you have to be missing before Simms decides to pass on the deed?"

"Eighteen months. I know it's usually a year but I got him to extend it since Charon and I wander so much."

Gob frowned at her. "Do you really think you'll be gone that long this time?"

Rachel lifting her shoulders in a slow shrug. "I don't know. Charon and I have been asking around but so far nobody can tell us anything other than that's it's a deathtrap. I guess the place is surrounded by sand storms."

"I don't like it smoothskin," Gob told her seriously. Rachel handed him her now empty glass.

"I know, But it's something we need to do. It's important."

Rachel waved goodbye on her way out the door pausing halfway through the threshold. "We are leaving first thing in the morning. If I don't see you again before that it's been great knowing you. Charon and I will be looking forward to celebratory drinks when we get back."

Gob looked at the closed door for a long minute before letting out a heavy sigh. Rachel reminded him of another little smoothskin he'd known. He didn't know what her real name was but eventually people had started calling her Ginger. She'd been short, with fiery orange hair and one hell of a vengeful streak.

She'd blown into the bar one afternoon, scared and confused. She'd been fresh from a vault. Looking for her run away farther. Gob had risked one hell of a beating and told her he'd seen a man like that early that morning.

He'd told her she might find out more on Moriarty's computer and warned her not to get caught. After that she'd appear in the bar once every couple months. She even started bring another ghoul around. Lucifer.

Gob had followed her adventures on the radio. After her father had been killed by the Enclave she'd made it her personal mission to wipe them off the face of the earth. She'd done it too. Nobody had heard hide nor hair of them in years.

She'd disappeared after that. She and Lou had said something about going north. They'd been gone about a year, maybe more. But Ginger had returned. Just Ginger, she'd looked exhausted.

"_Gob?" whispered the little red head at the bar. Gob turned to her, he wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't want her hurting any more than she very clearly was._

"_Yeah kid?"_

"_Can I get a room tonight?" she already had her money on the bar, sliding it past two empty vodka bottles. _

_Gob took the money, sliding her a room key. She took it, standing unsteadily. "Gob…I want you to kill him one day." She breathed only loud enough for him to hear. _

"_What?" He was startled to say the least. _

_Ginger met his frightened eyes with her red hallow ones. "Moriarty. Promise me you'll kill him."_

"_Won't you be around to find out?" he asked, getting an awful feeling creeping up the back of his spine._

_Ginger shook her head. "No, I'm leaving for good this time. Lou…" her eyes started to water, the sight broke his heart. Ginger held her breath while she regained control of herself. "There's nothing left for me on the east coast. Nothing but the bone of the people I've gotten killed." Ginger ran shaky fingers threw her ragged hair. "I wish I could join them," She said suddenly._

"_What?" Gob squawked. He'd dropped the glass he had in his hand, only just snatching it out of the air before it could shattered on the floor._

_Ginger was nodding. "I do. I walked straight through enemy territory. I told them I was coming and they were ready for me…but…but here I am. I'm still alive. I don't know how but I am. It's not fair!" she yelled the last sentence, causing several patrons to look at them. _

_On the floor beside her feet Dogmeat whined. He hated being unable to comfort Ginger._

_Moriarty came out of his office. "What the hell is goin' on out here?"_

_Ginger had murder eyes but Gob stepped up quickly in a rare act of bravado. "She was…ah…tryin' to buy a night with me." Gob stumbled, his cheeks turning hot. "I told her she'd have to wait till closing since there isn't anyone to watch the bar."_

_More than a hint of greed entered Moriarty's eyes as he turned to look at her. "Is that so, oh hero of ours? Fancy a roll in the hay with a corpse do ya? Well, seein' as your famous and all I might be willing to take over the bar myself for the rest of the night…for the right price O' coarse."_

_Ginger glowered but she pulled a large handful of caps out of her satchel, letting them rain onto the bar from her fingers. Gob's eyes widened. He really hadn't expected her to pay. Definitely not the wealth she was handing over now. He just hadn't wanted her to get into trouble._

_A hatful grin split the bar owners face. "Off you go Boy O'. Take care of our favorite Vault crawler,"_

_Gob lead the way up to his room but Ginger stopped him. She took his hand, pulling him into a guest room. "I paid for this room already," she mumbled. "And you're a good man. You deserve a night with sheets on the bed."_

"_You didn't have to pay him." Gob murmured. _

"_I wanted to,"_

"_You paid way too much for a shuffler like me,"_

_Ginger shook her head. "I didn't. A thousand caps is a small price to pay to spend the night with an honest friend. You are my dearest friend Gob. You don't have a hidden agenda, you don't want me to risk life and limb for anything and you have never take advantage of me. You might be the only one in the wasteland besides Lou who ever treated me so good."_

_Gob didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do either so he ended up just standing there awkwardly. _

_Ginger dropped her pack on the floor and kicked off her boots. Next she shed her armor until she was dressed only in her underwear and a dirty white t-shit. Gob was looking hard at his own feet._

"_Gob, I don't expect you to sleep with me if that's what you're worried about. Just want to sleep, and I was hoping that you might sleep next to me. Just for a little while."_

_Gob finally looked at her. His heart ached for her. She looked so lost. _

_Gob nodded, kicking off his own boots. "I can do that,"_

_They climbed into bed, the room was surprisingly quiet considering the noise in the bar downstairs. _

_Ginger's mangy dog hopped up onto the bed when they were settled, curling up into a ball at his mistress's feet. _

"_Ginger?" gob asked after a minute. "What did you mean downstairs? When you said it wasn't fair?"_

"_It's not fair that I'm still alive. I really should be dead Gob. I told what's left of the Enclave what road I was taking. I used one of their radio's, gave them and anybody else listening my time table. They were there waiting. Hit me with everything they had…I killed them all. I couldn't make myself stop fighting but I thought if I was outnumbered, out gunned…Gob how am I still breathing?"_

_Gob pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly. It was the only thing he could think to do. "I don't know smoothskin but I am glad you are. And Lou wouldn't want you to throw your life away. He loved you."_

_Ginger nodded against his chest. "I know. I did too." Ginger turned her face so her nose was pressed into Gob's shirt. "I married him up north," she confided quietly. Then she snorted, her tone turning bitter. "We were married for like a minute and then he died. I tried to follow but I couldn't."_

_Gob hugged her tighter as she started to shed tears. He didn't mind, he loved Ginger. Not in a romantic way, it was more like a boy might love a sister. She cried herself to sleep on his shoulder._

_It was a couple of hours before she made a sound. Had she not been breathing steadily Gob might have been afraid she'd died right there. She'd already admitted to taking several risks to get herself killed. Her survival instincts were too strong to flat out take her own life. It was something she was seeing as a curse but Gob was grateful. After everything she'd been through Ginger deserved to find her own happy ending._

"_Lou?" her murmured and he looked down at her. He could tell by the way her fingers twitched and the way her eyes with moving behind her lids that she was dreaming. _

_Gob ran a ragged hand down her arm, making a non committal noise. The corner of her mouth twitched and she snuggled closer. "I've missed you beautiful."_

_Gob's heart broke for her. He squeezed her lightly, careful not to wake her up. "Me too smoothskin,"_

_She smiled a little in her sleep. He felt warmth spread threw him, feeling glad that he'd given her that little bit of peace and at the same time he knew when she woke up that peace would shatter._

_When Gob woke up in the morning she was gone. It was still early but her dog, boots and pack were missing. Deep in his gut Gob knew that she wasn't downstairs. Ginger was gone._

"Gob!" yelled a voice close to his face.

Gob's eyes snapped open. He found himself leaning on the bar. He didn't know how long he'd been zoned out but Nova was in front of him with a worried look on her face. "You okay?"

Gob cleared his throat, straightening up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the past. Come on, we should get set up for the dinner rush."

* * *

Charon was up before dawn. The ghoul had just started coffee on the stove when a knock sounded lightly on the door. Charon picked up a pistol from the table and opened the door a crack. When he saw who it was he cocked an eyebrow, swinging the door wide.

"That last time you were here this early you'd shot somebody." He greeted the other ghoul.

Gob wrung his hands together. He'd been up most of the night thinking about the trip Rachel and Charon were leaving on in just a couple hours. "I… I like you guys. I want to say…don't go to Chicago."

Charon's brows rose incredulously. This was the first time Gob had ever tried to tell him what to do and it looked like he might have a heart attack any moment from the stress it was causing him.

Charon stepped outside and closed the door so they wouldn't wake up Rachel.

"I'm not surprised she told you where we were headed. Did she tell you why?" Charon asked although he had a pretty good idea that the younger ghoul didn't have any idea.

Gob shook his head. "She said _Curiosity_. Charon I heard about that place. Nobody has ever come back from that area. Good friends are too hard to come by for you two to leave and me not say anything. I know I'm not gonna change your might but still…don't go. If you do and you don't come back your friends here will always wonder what the hell happened."

Charon was gaining a new respect for Gob. It must be taking all the new found confidence he had to be saying this.

Charon sighed; he might as well be honest with the man. "Look, I don't like it either but Rachel…this stays between you and I or I'll break every bone in your body…but Rachel wants a child. There is a one in a billion change that in Chicago I might be able to give her one."

Charon glanced back towards the house. Gob's mouth had fallen open. "You mean a baby Charon? How is that possible?"

"It's probably not possible. But she has to find out. We both do. And especially after Bobby how can I deny her that chance? So we're going to Chicago. I promise I will do everything I can to get us both home."

Gob nodded solemnly. "I guess I can't ask for anything more." He told Charon. Gob shook Charon's hand firmly, still a little stunned from what he'd just learned. He'd started to walk away but he stopped and turned back to look over his shoulder. "Hey Charon. Good Luck. I hope you all get home safe."

Charon nodded, truly grateful for the bartenders concern. Charon had closed the door and was half way to the kitchen before he realized Gob had said _you all_ instead of _you both_. Charon smirked, watching the coffee perk. Yeah, he wasn't ready to admit it out loud yet but he hoped they come home with a little someone extra too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I know we met her in further south from here but we're in Indiana. Do you think we'll run into the Mother?" Rachel asked from her perch on Claws. The deathclaw was looking impressive in full armor.

Charon shrugged, keeping his eyes on their surroundings. "It's possible; I don't think she said how big her territory was. I got the feeling it was big."

Rachel nodded, wiping dust from her goggles. They were both dressed against the sand that was being blown threw the air. Rachel had even dug out the pair she'd made for Claws the last time they'd moved through this area. Only now instead of looping to avoid the worst of it they were walking straight into the storms.

"That brings up an important issue." Charon grumbled up at his wife. "We need to be on the lookout for other deathclaws. We know they're in the area along with some other wildlife we've never seen before. Remember that weasel thing?"

Rachel nodded again, scanning what she could see in the sand. It wasn't much at the moment. She found herself grateful for Claws' thick leathery hide. Without it he wouldn't be able to follow them into these harsh storms. As it was they were going to need to find a place to get under cover before dark. If they stayed out in this overnight Claws' was going to start looking like Charon.

They kept moving. Unfortunately they weren't making very good time. According to her Pipboy they'd only gotten about half the distance they were usually able to travel in a day.

In a fading light it was even harder to make out the lay of the land. Claws made a distressed gurgling sound and stumbled over something he hadn't seen. He stretched out, taking the landing hard under his chin but he protected Rachel from getting pinned under him.

Rachel was still flung forward. She somersaulted over Claws' head and ended up flat on her back. The force of her landing knocked the air from her lungs.

"_Rachel!"_

"I'm alright," she coughed, stretching slowly to make sure.

Claws groaned and struggled on the ground. Rachel scrambled back to her pet, hushing him. Both Charon and Rachel made their way down his large frame. Both people were sure to keep contact with the deathclaw so he knew where they were.

"Christ," Charon swore, squatting down on his haunches. Claws' large left foot was tangled in old barbed wire. Considering how rusted it was Charon was surprised it hadn't snapped when the deathclaw had yanked it.

"Can you untangle him?" Rachel asked, holding her light up so Charon could better assess the situation.

"Not quickly. It would be better to cut him loose. I think I have some needle nose pliers in my pack. Go keep him clam so he doesn't gut me while I'm doin' this." Charon instructed. He already had his pack in hand and a small lantern lit.

Rachel went back up to her pet's head. She hushed him quietly while she knelt down and pulled claws' nose into her lap. They sat like that for what seemed like a very long time but Rachel couldn't be sure. The sand made it hard to tell.

Finally Charon's light moved, bobbing towards her in the darkness. "He's loose, hard to tell if he's hurt though,"

"I'll lead him until we find some cover." Rachel murmured, worried. She urged Claws to his feet. He noticeably limped while Rachel led him along the broken fence. It was twenty minutes of hard travel but the fence thankfully lead the trio to a barn.

It was big with most of the walls and roof intact. Charon slid the door open and Rachel pulled Claws inside. It wasn't until the door was closed again and the worse of the wind was blocked that Rachel realized how cold it was getting.

She shivered, Goosebumps rolling over her skin under her clothes.

Charon got a lantern going, holding it up to examine the barn. It was filled with dust and a few long forgotten bits of equipment.

"Ray," Charon breathed.

Rachel looked up at him and then followed his gaze. She gulped when her eyes found what had her husband's attention. Seven pairs of eyes glinted in the lantern light.

Claws shifted, growling softly while holding his injured foot an inch off the ground.

Rachel fingers drifted slowly to her side, she knew better than to make any sudden movements but she wanted her hand on her gun. One of the things in the dark end of the barn gurgled. It was answered by the others, all of them making similar sounds.

Rachel cocked her ear in the little things direction and frowned, she recognized that sound.

"Charon, lift the light." Rachel whispered.

"I'd rather drop it in favor for my shotgun." He grumbled but obeyed anyway.

The line of light stretched and Rachel's eyes widened. Seven baby deathclaws were gawking at them. No, not all of them. The little fella's were all gawking at Claws.

"Aww," Rachel cooed before she could stop the sound.

"No," Charon growled, "No _Aww_. Ray…we need to leave before their mother gets here."

"She wouldn't leave them unprotected," Rachel argued, inching forward. Charon didn't like it. The woman had an unhealthy fascination with deathclaws. One would think dying in the middle of deathclaw territory would have cured her of that but it hadn't.

Claws, thankfully, was as cautious as his father figure. He limbed forward, putting himself between Rachel and the babies. Rachel tried to move around him but Claws pushed her back gently with his nose.

Charon took a couple steps intending to draw her back but Rachel crouched down, looking them over the little deathclaws as best she could in the lantern light. "Charon, these are adults."

"They are a foot tall," Charon argued but he was looking now too. They did look adult despite their small stature. Their horns were long and pointed and their muscles were defined.

"Maybe…" Rachel started, thinking it over as she talked. "The harsher climate here stunted them? Like maybe over the years they've adapted to the climate?"

"_Great_," Charon drawled sarcastically. "Not only are we in unfamiliar territory with a high deathclaw population but we have the added bonus of them being small enough to launch a very successful sneak attack."

"They haven't attacked us."

"Yet,"

The little deathclaws were apparently tired of listening to the exchange because All seven of them moved towards the couple. Claws growled at them. The biggest…who was probably around two inches taller than the others walked right up to Claws.

Claws bent, sniffing the smaller deathclaw. They were muzzle to muzzle when the little one licked Claws' nose.

Rachel gave a bark of laughter as the others swarmed around her pet. They all gurgled at each other, ignoring the humans completely. All the tenseness went out of Rachel's shoulders. It looked like she and Charon were in no danger from the little deathclaws.

Claws joined in the conversation enthusiastically, twisting his head around and trying to see them all at once. He was having trouble because they kept weaving around his legs. In his enthusiasm he put his bad foot down. A roar of pain ripped from his throat. Claws stumbled, trying to keep his balance and get his leg up again. The little deathclaws had scattered back in the shadows of the barn.

Rachel immediately holstered her gun and went to him. The little deathclaws poked their heads out of their various hiding places but they didn't approach. They were just as weary of the humans as Charon wanted Rachel to be of them.

Rachel dropped to her knees, gingerly holding Claws' foot. It had a few minor cuts from the barbed wire but what was worrisome was the angrily swollen flesh around his ankle.

"Charon, how much bandaging do you have? He's sprained his ankle pretty bad."

"Are you sure it's not broken?" He grumbled, pulling several rolls of white bandaging from his pack.

"I hope not. I won't be able to tell for sure until daylight. Hopefully by then the swelling will have gone down."

Rachel got Claws settled on his side before she went back to tend to his foot. Charon gave her both the bandages she'd asked for and a bottle of vodka to use for antiseptic. Claws whined when he saw the bottle, he knew what it was from past injuries. Rachel hushed him; gently blowing on the places she applied the vodka to take the sting away.

When Claw was bandaged Charon had a small cook fire going. Rachel wiped off her hands, looking at the little deathclaws out of the corner of her eye. They were all lined up at the edge of the ring of firelight.

"They look hungry," she commented.

"No," Charon told her firmly. Turning the sticks of meat he had cooking slowly around the edge of his fire.

"What?"

He sighed. "Ray, I love you but you have an incredibly bad habit about these animals. How is it that you can walk out into the wasteland, find the most dangerous beasts it has to offer and then get the driving need to baby them?"

"I do no such thing," she chuckled.

Charon shook his head. "What about that Yao Guai last year?"

"She was shot and left to die of infection," Rachel settled with her back against her sleeping deathclaw.

"Anybody else would have let it die." Charon pointed out patiently. "Not spend a week nursing it back to health."

"You say it like it was a bad thing."

Charon turned the darkening meat again. "It's not a good thing either dear. It amazes me that you weren't eaten long before we met."

Rachel laughed long and loud at his remark. "I guess I'm just an animal friend. Besides, how many times has Claws come in handy?"

Charon chuckled. "I'll give ya that. The big bastard has earned his keep."

The little deathclaws had crept closer to the fire while the two of them had been talking. The seven of them cautiously tiptoed towards Claws and Rachel. Charon put his hand on his gun but the little deathclaws mostly ignored Rachel. Instead they all fit themselves into any warm little sleeping nooks Claws created.

"I wonder what Simms would say if we brought these little guys to Megaton?" Rachel mused, watching the smallest of the bunch try to find a nice place to sleep. The others weren't giving him an easy time.

"We can't go home with a pack of mini deathclaws."

"Why not?" Rachel asked with big pleading eyes.

Charon went pale but she started laughing. "I know, I was just yankin' your chain."

Charon ran a hand over his patchwork face. "You are gonna give me a stroke,"

"Can ghouls have strokes?"

"No, but if anyone could cause it that person would be you."

Rachel gave him her sweetest smile. "I bet to say that to all your wives,"

Charon chuckled, plucking the meat from the fire and handing her one. "I do. But out of all of them you're still my favorite."

After Charon and Rachel finished eating Charon gave a big hunk of meat to Claws. It was only a bite from the deathclaw but they always gave him something after dinner. It was a kind of reward for not begging.

As Claws chopping the cooked meat Charon felt eyes on him and looked over Claws' big frame, all seven deathclaws were looking at him with interest. Charon scowled.

"No,"

One of them gave a little _prtt_ in Charon's direction.

"None of you are our responsibly." Charon growled, pointing at them.

They all kept staring up at him. Their little heads cocking back and forth. Charon sighed, going to one of the bags Claws' carried during the day. He ruffled threw it and final drew out a leather bag Rachel recognized.

Charon pulled out a handful for jerky and scattered the bits of dried meat on the ground beside Claws. The mini's descended on the treats. The littlest one was having trouble. He kept grabbing at bits of meat but his bigger pack mates kept snapping at him. Charon scowled at the display. He picked up one of the biggest strips of jerky before hooking his steal toe boot under the runt. Charon moved him away from the pack and crouched down, offering him the meat.

The runt sniffed the offering. Taking the treat delicately from Charon's fingers. Another mini tried to rush in and steal the meat from the runt but Charon's hand flashed out, grabbing the thief by the scruff of his neck.

"No, you eat over there. Let him get his share too." The ghoul growled, placing the mini down among the others.

Charon put the bag back when he was done feeding the mini's, refusing to meet Rachel's amused eyes. He was in his bedroll with Rachel cuddled up next to him when she finial whispered.

"_Softie_. You're just as bad as me."

"Impossible, nobody will ever be as bad as you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Rachel opened her eyes the barn was filled with early morning light. As much light as the sand in the air would allow that is. It sounded like the wind had died down a little too which was a blessing.

She turned her head to look at Charon and she almost choked on the laughter that wanted to explode from her mouth. She managed to stay quiet but Rachel wished she had a working camera. Charon was fast asleep on his back with one arm under her head. One arm under his own head and that little runty deathclaw curled up in a ball in the middle of his chest.

She shifted carefully onto her side and the runts eyes slid open but it didn't move otherwise.

"_Good morning_," she whispered softly to the little deathclaw.

He picked his head up, yawned and tucked his nose back under his tail.

"Good morning," Charon rumbled without opening his eyes. He thought Rachel had been talking to him.

"You made yourself an ally last night," Rachel mused instead of correcting him.

"_hmm?"_ Charon opened his eyes and picked his head up. The runt looked at him and thumped his tail on Charon chest. "_Great_," Charon drawled. Rachel chuckled as Charon shifted up on his elbows. The runt tumbled down into his lap. "Why are you on me?"

Charon looked over at Claws. The other six minis were all sleeping soundly on the mammoth deathclaw. "Those assholes chased ya off huh?"

The runt yawned again, sliding off Charon's lap. He stretched himself out slowly and proceeded to wedge himself under Charon's big hand.

"That's how it starts." Rachel told him with a soft smile. "They start showing you affection and it means they've accepted you into the pack. You might very well be that little guy's new alpha."

"We _cannot_ bring another deathclaw home." Charon told his wife firmly.

"We might not have a choice. I left Claws behind at first and he tracked me." A grin split Rachel's face. She was loving this. "You might be getting tracked later today Char-bear."

Charon glared. "Don't call me that. It makes my balls want to abandon me."

Rachel scratched the runts back with a finger. "What are you going to name him?"

"No," Charon growled. "We aren't naming it. I'm not going to let another deadly critter weasel its way into our list of responsibilities."

Rachel chuckled, tossing aside the blankets from her bedroll. She and Charon got ready to go quickly. It was still chilly but the sun was on the rise and that would help.

After shooing the little deathclaws away Rachel checked Claws foot. It was still swollen and he had some nasty road rash under his chin from the fall. Rachel decided she wouldn't be riding for awhile. She fit him with his armor and goggles but she stashed his saddle in the barn. Rachel hated leaving it but it was dead weight until claws was healed. She took the time to repacked their equipment too.

Extra clothes and food along with the lighter stuff went on Claws while guns and Ammo went in her pack. Charon Set his pack down beside hers and let her rearranges his stuff too.

Rachel hefted the water jugs and Charon took them from her. "I'll get these. Put your goggles on and let's get moving. We should be in Chicago by nightfall if I remember the land correctly."

"Are you ready to walk into your home town?"

Charon shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know what I should be expecting and that makes me nervous. Could be nothing left. On the other hand it could be like nothing we've ever seen."

Rachel picked her husband's combat shotgun up from where it rested on the top of his pack. She handed it to him, covering one of his hands with her own.

"As long as you have that gun and me by your side I know you can handle anything."

Charon kissed her lips. "You're right."

Rachel slung her hunting shotgun over her shoulder and hefted her Lincoln repeater. .44 slugs were hard to find so she'd been saving them for a special occasion. This trip was that occasion.

They moved out soon after that. Despite Charon's best effort to chase off the deathclaws the six of them stuck close to Claws. The runt stuck close to Charon. He did his best to ignore it but the little thing was never more than a couple feet from the ghoul's right boot.

They hit the suburbs by afternoon. The wind wasn't as bad as it had been the day before so they were ahead of schedule. There were a lot of ramshackle buildings and patchy broken pavement where the road used to be.

Charon squinted, pointing towards the city. "What the hell?"

Rachel looked too. It took a minute to make out what he was looking at through the swirling sand but when she saw it she frowned. "Is that a wall?"

"Yeah, sectioning off about half the city by the looks of it,"

"Why would they only wall off half?" Rachel asked.

Charon shrugged. "I don't know. That wasn't there the last time I was in Chicago."

"Looks like this place isn't as dead as the rumors said."

"Easy to see where the rumors came from. Without your Pipboy we probably would have gotten lost the first day in the storms. We'd have wandered in circles until we starved."

Rachel nodded, checking to make sure her repeater was fully loaded. "Hopefully the locals are friendly. Which way do you wanna go?"

Charon told her the streets that they were looking for and the general area they should be in. He was leading Rachel to his old house first. From the look of it the wall was too far in to include his neighborhood.

Charon looked down at his boot and sighed. He picked up the runt, holding it in front of his face.

"You…_stay_." He told it. It cocked its head and chirped at the ghoul.

Charon put it on top of Claws. "Stay with Claws. Claws, take a walk. Stay out of sight."

Claws groaned his displeasure at being left behind but he limped off with the runt sitting between his shoulder blades and the mini's around his feet.

"I hope he finds a safe place to bed down." Rachel remarked. "It'll be a long walk home if he doesn't heal up."

"Yeah," Charon agreed, watching the deathclaws disappear into the sand. "Let's get moving."

As they moved into the city the buildings grew. Most of the tall skyscrapers were in surprisingly good conditions all things considered. Most were still missing the top few floors but the buildings were standing and what was left of them appeared sturdy enough.

Charon took the lead. It was slow going but there wasn't a single sign of another living soul. Rachel's Pipboy chirped, announcing that it had found a new radio signal but for the moment Rachel left it off. No need attracting unwanted attention.

Charon stopped suddenly about half way down a nameless street. Rachel ran into his back.

She opened her mouth to ask what the hell but she stopped. Charon stood very still, looking at a brick building with a concrete stoop in front of him.

A brass plate on the door said that this was 345.

"We're here," Charon growled.

He took the stairs slowly, cracking open the door like he expected a nest of angry Cazadors to be waiting on the other side of the door. They slipped inside quickly and once the wind was shut out the world seemed quieter.

They were standing in a dusty living room. The furniture with in poor condition but it was standing. There were places on the walls were it looked like pictures had once hung. A broken clock sat silently on the wall over a T.V with a cracked screen.

To the right of the T.V was a doorway that opened into a kitchen and there was a staircase leading upstairs to the right.

Charon kept his gun up but Rachel could tell it was more out of habit than a fear of trouble. His pale eyes slid over the room slowly while she watched him. It looked like he was far away.

"It's strange," he said finally. "Being here. It looks a lot like it did 200 years ago. I almost expect my sisters to appear. Sally would be doing homework right about now. Maggie would be in the kitchen fixing dinner."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, let's look around."

Rachel poked her head in the little kitchen just to be sure nobody hostile was hiding in there. The room was tidy and felt like it had gotten a lot of use before the war. She heard the stairs creak and turned to look. Charon was going up.

She followed him. He opened all four doors in the narrow hallway before entering any of the rooms. There were three bedrooms and tiny bathroom. When his sweep was done he went back to the first bedroom. The walls were pale yellow with a white lacey curtain on the window facing the street.

Two single bed were pressed against the walls on opposite sides of the room and there was a toy box under the window. There were stuffed animals on the bed on the right side of the room.

"This was my sister's room. They shared it even after our parents died. None of us thought it was right to move into our folks room after dad was gone."

Rachel picked up a framed picture on the dresser. It was of the two girls she recognized from Charon's locket and a tall handsome young man standing behind them. He had a strong jaw, bright blue eyes and dark red hair.

"Charon, is this you?"

Charon glanced at the picture and nodded. "Back when I still had skin and wasn't emotionally damaged by war." He told her lightly.

Rachel giggled. "You were so cute,"

Charon pointed a threatening finger at her. "Hey. I have never been cute."

Rachel slipped the picture out of its frame and tucked it into her armor. "I'm keepin' this anyway."

Charon kissed her forehead. "If you have too."

"I do. Where's your room?"

Charon pointed a cross the hallway and Rachel led the way.

Charon's room was painted pale blue with darker blue curtains. The walls were covered in posters of different things. Bands, girls, and cars mostly. The bed was made and in the center of the wall opposite the door. A desk with a lamp sat under the window.

On top of Charon's dresser there was a basket ball and the same picture Rachel had taken from his sister's room.

"It looks like you three were close,"

"After mom we were just holding it together. After dad we banded together." Charon told her. "We should have been that close sooner but…I don't know. I guess family was something we took for granted. After our folks we saw how fast family was something you can lose."

Rachel moved to Charon's bed. She cocked her head and reached for the thing poking out from under his pillow. Charon tried to stop her but she grinned. The fluffy grey stuffed rabbit she unearthed had had a rough life. It was missing an eye and it was stained but obviously much loved.

"Charon! Is this your mangy old rabbit?"

Charon scowled, swiping for the toy but Rachel side stepped him.

"Ray, leave my rabbit alone."

"Was this your favorite toy?"

"That was a long time ago."

Rachel smoothed one floppy ear with her thumb. "Can I have it?"

"No. It's mine," Charon snapped before he could stop it and Rachel dissolved in laughter.

"I never thought you would get sentimental over something like this. It's sweet."

Charon sighed, defeated. "It was my first toy. Can I have it please?"

Rachel hugged the thing to her chest. "I'll hand it over if you tell me it's name."

"It doesn't have one," he said a little too quickly.

"You're lying. Children name favorite toys."

Charon grumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I named the damn thing Doodles." Charon growled with more embarrassment then he'd ever shown her.

Rachel had to bite her lip pretty hard but she managed to contain herself as she handed him his rabbit. Charon put Doodles on top of his dresser. "I don't know why, I wasn't even two when I named it."

"That's adorable. It's getting dark, do you want to spend the night here?"

"Might as well."

Charon and Rachel went through the house, making sure all the window were blocked before lighting lamps. Charon made dinner because Rachel didn't have the ability and they ate together by candle light in the kitchen.

Rachel did the dishes and once the meal was cleaned up they played cards in Charon's room for a couple of hours before turning in for the night.

When Rachel woke up the room was dark but her instincts told her it was morning. When she pulled aside the blanket they'd taped over the window the room was less dark. It was just after dawn in Chicago but the sun hadn't made it over the tall buildings yet.

Rachel pulled on her pants and tank top, padding silently down stairs in her bare feet. She got coffee started on a hot plate before opening the cupboards in search of some kind of breakfast she could make without any real cooking involved.

Behind her a pistol hammer clicked and Rachel spun, hand flying to the place her own pistol should be. Gritting her teeth Rachel realized she hadn't put it on. They had locked the door last night and since they hadn't seen another living soul in weeks Rachel had been off guard.

Rachel met the eyes of the ghoul holding a .45 revolver pistol. The ghoul was a couple inches taller than she was with a sand caked scarf wrapped around their mouth. They were wearing leather armor and a tan bandanna over there head. Also, the ghoul was female.

Rachel put her hands up. "Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The ghoul's voice was both light and feminine despite the gravely undertone. "I've never seen a woman outside the wall before."

"I'm not from around here," Rachel told the intruder.

"Impossible, there isn't anything outside the city."

"And yet here I am," Rachel countered, hoping Charon could hear their voices upstairs.

"Doesn't prove your from outside the city. You could have escaped the city through the tunnels. You do seem to have made yourself at home."

"Didn't think it belonged to anyone. I was just looking for a place to bed down. This is your house then?"

"I use it from time to time." The ghoulette hedged.

Rachel heard a shotgun ratchet and Charon appeared in the kitchen doorway behind the stranger.

"Drop your weapon," he growled. "Nice and easy,"

The ghoulette cursed under her breath and set her gun on the floor. "Should have known there was more than one of you."

"Rachel, are you alright?" Charon asked.

"Yes, just embarrassed somebody got the drop on me."

Charon turned the ghoulette around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my house. What are you doing here?" she challenged.

"It was my house before the war. We were just stopping by." Charon rumbled.

He ghoulette scowled, tugging her scarf away from her mouth. "You're lying. It was my house before the war."

Charon gave her face a long hard look. Suddenly his eyes snapped wide and he dropped his shotgun on the floor with a loud clatter. "It can't be…"

The ghoulette leaned away from Charon, disturbed by the awe on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"_Maggie?"_ he breathed.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded, fear in her voice.

Charon yanked the poor girl into a fierce hug. She yelped but couldn't move, he was holding her too tightly.

"Charon!" Rachel yelled when he didn't hear her call his name the first two times. He glanced at her, startled by the authority in her voice and Rachel pulled Maggie from his arms. "You're scaring her. She doesn't recognize you."

Maggie was gasping for breath with one shaking hand on Rachel for stability. Rachel took the woman's hand gently, trying to reassure her.

Charon ran an embarrassed hand over his scalp. "I'm sorry. I never expected to find you alive."

"Who are you!" Maggie barked, going from frightened to furious.

"I'm…I'm your brother." He told her breathlessly.

"Liar," She snapped with an impressive amount of venom. "My brother was killed in Alaska two years before the war."

Charon swore. "Is that what they told you? I always wondered what you thought happened to me."

Maggie glared. "If you're my brother then prove it."

Charon frowned, not sure how he might be able to convince her.

"Charon," Rachel said. When he looked at her helplessly Rachel patted her throat.

Charon nodded, pulling the chain from around his neck. He held it out to Maggie and she took it, staring at the locket.

"You and Sally gave that to me the day I shipped out to Alaska."

Maggie opened the locket with trembling fingers. She looked at the picture for a few long minutes before she looked up into Charon's face, studying him. "Bobby?"

Rachel glanced at Charon sharply but he ignored her.

"But…I don't understand." Maggie whispered. "We got a letter. I got your pension and a folded flag."

"It's a long story and not a nice one. I'll tell you all about it later."

Charon pulled his sister into another hug. This time she returned the affection. When they pulled apart Charon reached for Rachel. "Maggie, there's someone I want you to meet."

Charon wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist. "This is Rachel, my wife."

"Wife?" She asked, startled. "But she's a smoothskin."

Rachel held out her hand. "I am,"

Maggie shook Rachel's hand but she looked leery. "Smoothskins don't associate with ghouls without bullets or slave collars."

Charon frowned. "Things must bad here. Most people at least have the decency to ignore ghouls on the east coast."

Maggie shook her head and looked Rachel over. "I'm sorry. I'm being very rude. It's just…well all this is a lot to take in."

Rachel nodded. "I understand."

Maggie glanced towards the window. "Soon The Baron will have patrols out scavenging. It won't be good if they catch us. Please, come home with me. There is a settlement of ghouls in the tunnels under the city."

Charon nodded. "We'll grab our gear."

* * *

**Charon's Sister's alive! He made a friend and Rachel got to see a softer side of her husband! I'm having a lot of fun writing this so I hope all you lovely Wastelanders are having fun reading it!**


End file.
